


On The Long Hot Summer's Night

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 不好看, 时间线同FB电影宇宙, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 忒修斯的初夜是在公学毕业前一年的夏天，与一位叫作帕西瓦尔的美国人。





	On The Long Hot Summer's Night

忒修斯的初夜是在公学毕业前一年的夏天，与一位叫作帕西瓦尔的美国人。

他经父亲的朋友介绍来到父亲的庄园做客，大人们的谈话太过无聊，忒修斯同他们见了面就打算回房间，是帕西瓦尔提出让他做向导，带自己四处走走。

第一天他们走了主宅周边，第二天他们沿着林荫道走到了庄园大门又走回来，第三天父亲开了酒庄的门，于是他们数遍了葡萄藤，第四天他们走到了庄园门前的小溪边，第五天忒修斯带着画板在偏院写生，帕西瓦尔为他遮挡阳光，接着低下头来吻了他。

“讨厌吗？”帕西瓦尔轻轻摩挲他下唇中间的浅浅沟壑。

他摇摇头。便又被吻住了。

帕西瓦尔来自大洋彼岸，正是这样的不同吸引了他。往后的几天，他们都没有再进一步，只是在离开了父亲的视线之后，帕西瓦尔会牵住他的手，并且恳求他叫自己帕西，作为交换，“我也会叫你提奥。”

在一个雨天，他和帕西都被淋湿了，躲到偏院里等雨停，他看着对方白衬衫下属于成年男性的肌肉轮廓竟然感到渴。

他向帕西索吻，湿透的身体相贴蒸腾出雾气，帕西后退几步，膝盖不小心顶到了他腿间的勃起。

陌生的欲望令他羞愧，教义不允许他自慰，偶尔晨勃他也是静静坐着等待那玩意儿自己消去，从朦胧的梦中醒来也只能偷偷将贴身衣物洗净烘干，但是帕西，然而帕西，将他抱在怀里，亲吻他红透的耳垂，告诉他这不可耻。

“这是世界上第二快乐的事情。”

征得他的允许，帕西解开他的裤子，把那抬头的器官托在手中，并且要他看着：“不要害怕，你学会了，可以自己这么做。”

男人的手握住忒修斯的性器，轻轻地从头部捋到根部，让他的顶端露出来，“这样舒服吗？”他摇头又点头，腿根颤抖，只能完全依靠在对方怀里。

粗糙的拇指揉捻着头部，剩下的手指上下套弄，窗外的雨声越来越大，又渐渐消失了，忒修斯像雨一样发出淅沥淅沥的声音，又像雨一样打湿了帕西的手。帕西没有责怪他，怜爱地吻去他的泪水，掏出手帕把手上的污秽擦拭干净，他注意到对方也有了同样的反应，想要投桃报李，却被拒绝了。

“我没关系，我只想要你舒服。”

 

忒修斯梦到了帕西，帕西的手又将他握住，他推开那只手，想要回报以同样的东西。梦里的帕西没有拒绝他，但他却怎么也解不开他的裤子。

又是在偏院，他枕着帕西的腿，害羞地分享了自己的梦，帕西想了想，问，来试试能不能解开？

这比梦里容易多了，两排扣子轻易分离了，他抽出塞在腰边的衬衫，拉下对方的内裤，见到了梦里看不到的家伙。

接着他就不知所措了，帕西没有嘲笑他，耐心地教他包住自己，把自己唤醒，又抚慰至吐出白浊的液体。

“轮到我了？”帕西让他靠在自己怀里，解开他的裤子探入手，另一只手隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸脯，这又是不一样的感受，上下刺激之下，他又交代在男人手里。

他得意地告诉帕西：“昨晚我也做了一次。”好像是偷偷做了什么坏事。

帕西亲亲他的发尾，“一两天左右做一次就行了，太频繁的话对身体也不好。”

他点点头，又问：“昨天你说这是世界上第二快乐的事——还有什么比这个更好？”

帕西愣了一下，说：“你再长大一点，就知道了。”

“我还不够大吗？”他站起来，拉着帕西也站起来，“你看，我就要比你高了，明年我会比你高的。”

帕西又搂住他，像跳舞一样轻轻摇晃。

“我怕吓到你，你也许不会觉得那会快乐。”

“那你呢？你觉得快乐吗？做那件事的时候？”他反问。

“我觉得非常快乐。”帕西回答道。

“那我也会非常快乐。”他认真地说，“求你了，教我吧？”

帕西叹了口气，“……今晚睡前来我房间。”

 

他晚餐几乎吃不下，一直盯着帕西瓦尔，迫不及待要去体验帕西说的那件事了。吃了半饱就跑上楼沐浴，又期待又紧张，在浴缸里忍不住又释放了一次。

他裹着睡袍穿过走廊，敲响帕西的卧室门，帕西准备了茶点和酒，让他先吃一些，“你晚餐都没怎么动。”

他哪里还有心思去吃点心呢？帕西淋浴的这段时间是他目前为止经历过的最漫长的五分钟，他开始数糖纸的皱褶，浴室门一打开就扑了过去。

“嘿！”帕西被他吓了一跳，“你这是怎么了，小公子？”

“你说了要教我的，世界上最美妙的事情。”他搂住帕西的腰，踮脚亲吻对方冒出零星胡茬的下巴。

“我怕你太兴奋，没考虑好。”帕西回抱他，搂着他慢慢转圈，像跳舞一样，“你不一定能接受。”

“我想好了，我真的很想知道。”

帕西瓦尔皱着眉笑了，亲了亲他的鼻尖。

他被带到了帕西的床上，帕西让他坐下，躺好，俯下身吻他，先是嘴唇、下巴，随后是脖子和肩膀，接着解开他的睡袍，轻柔的吻落在他的胸前。

“如果你感到不适，请马上告诉我。”

他扭动着身子袒露出更多皮肤：“你就继续吧。”

帕西剥下他的内裤，暖暖的吐息打在他的下身，他才发泄过一次，但好像又要抬头了。帕西轻轻笑了一声：“洗得很仔细。”他还没来得及回答，便只能发出抽气声——帕西含住了他的性器。

忒修斯从未想过可以这样做，用手已经是非常大胆的尝试了，而帕西居然用嘴巴来抚慰他……他想推开，因为“那地方很脏”，帕西却说，你不是洗过了吗？又含了进去……他连低头去看都不敢，帕西一边含一边舔，手指还轻柔揉捏那根底下的囊袋，全新的快感令他无力招架，尽管刚刚射过一次，他还是又弄脏了帕西——这一次是嘴巴。

他简直没有脸看帕西了，加上高潮的感觉实在太好，他四肢瘫软地喘了好久，这就是世界上最美妙的事情了吧？

像是知道他心中所想，帕西的手又覆上来，摸了摸他的小腹：“还差得远呢，孩子。”

蘸了润滑膏脂的手指在他腿间游移，他抑制不住并起腿的条件反射，之前帕西抚慰他，他都并着腿，高潮来临时膝盖颤抖着互相摩擦，但是此刻他的腿被打开了，帕西没有沾湿的手轻轻抚摸他的大腿内侧想让他放松，可他并不是紧张——并不全是。

他的身体被手指侵入了，一开始只是一根，帕西缓缓旋转着推进，问他有没有不舒服，如果不想要，他们会马上停止。

他摇头，这说不上是不舒服，反而让他更好奇，并且隐隐约约期待起来，他明白自己会被怎样对待，而带他感受这一切的人正是帕西瓦尔。

每增加一根手指，帕西都向他确认他没有感到不适，继而询问进一步的许可，油脂被他们的体温融化，从他的后穴溢出来，帕西的手指也探索到了更深的地方。被碰到那一点时，他惊叫起来，紧紧含住帕西的手指，又颤栗着放松，随着探索的动作，不规律地吮吸。

帕西太坏了，微微用力按住他的腿，三根手指轮流刺激那处，他顾不得礼节，挺动着腰往后缩，挣扎之间好像还踢到了帕西的肩膀。

“嘘，别怕。”帕西抽出手指，轻轻捋动他的性器，把他抱到怀里，用干净的那只手整理他蹭乱的头发，“觉得难受吗？要继续吗？”

他发出了哽咽的声音，好半天才从刚才的奇异感觉中回过神来，回抱住帕西，埋在对方怀里大口呼吸男人的气味。帕西没有催促他，只是顺着他的头发，揉捏他的后劲让他放松。

他终于下了决定，抬头吻了帕西。“请继续吧。”他说，把自己彻底交了出去。

帕西又给了他许多吻安抚他，将他的脑袋垫到枕头上，他闻到了枕头上来自帕西的气味。

他的腰被轻轻托高，帕西的身体覆上来，硬热的物体抵到他被开拓的穴口前，他忍不住低头去看，像被烧着一样猛然移开了视线——那家伙比上次他握在手中时胀得更大，完完全全是一根凶器了，而正是这根凶器即将进入他，在他身体里大肆挞伐，让他彻底属于面前的人——

“害怕吗？”帕西又耐心地亲吻他的额头，声音已经忍耐到沙哑，他不能再让帕西等下去了，他现在就要。

他摇摇头，无视沸腾的羞耻心，挪了挪自己的臀部，让那个准备好了的小口更多地接触到帕西的前端，甚至吮住了一点点。

帕西倒吸一口气，腰一挺，顶入了头部。他发出一声啜泣，随即帕西便停下动作，轻轻揉按被撑开的地方，确认他是否能承受。他点点头，帕西又推进了一些，小幅度轻轻抽插，再退出一点，又顶入更多，因此虽然循序渐进，但他能感受到帕西一点一点将自己填满，比三根手指更多，更深，不留一丝缝隙。

他们都重重地喘着气，帕西小心地扶着他的腰臀，在尽量贴近他的情况下又不压着他，他仍在适应被侵入的感觉，新奇而甜蜜。

“接下来要怎么做？”他颤抖着声音问。

帕西看着他的眼神充满了温柔的欲念。

“感受它。”

“它”是指什么？忒修斯没有问出口，因为他明白自己总会知道的，就像小草总在春天发芽，午夜来到座钟会响十二下，夏天过去了树叶会凋落，曾经苦思冥想不得其解的问题，随着年岁渐长，总会找到答案。

帕西又吻了他，短短的胡茬扎在他的心口，绵绵密密地发痒。埋在他后穴的硬物开始动了，不再是方才为了让他适应的浅尝辄止，而是几近整根抽出，再又进到深处，他听见自己的声音，从喉咙里溢出的呻吟，以及身体挽留帕西而发出的水声，两者加诸于他，听起来又滑稽又难为情，他窘迫地咬住嘴唇要忍住，帕西却又吻过来，舌头舔着他在自己下唇留下的牙印，“不要这么做，不要忍住，这也是‘感受’的一部分……”

既然帕西这么说，他就相信了，只是羞耻心依旧难以摆脱，帕西看出了他的踌躇，把他按在自己肩膀上：“觉得难受就咬我吧。”

他怎么能伤害帕西呢？他摇摇头，把对方抱得更紧。

帕西轻轻笑了，低声呢喃了一句话，忒修斯听不清，但他敢肯定不是一句坏话。

接下来他就没有余力再去思考了，帕西的动作渐渐加快，似乎还进到了比刚才更深的地方，敏感的内壁一再被摩擦，他感到又热又涨，好像要从交合的地方开始融化了。

他的眼神逐渐失焦，帕西察觉到他的变化，亲吻他确认他的反应：“你还好吗？”

那无数次顶弄将他的脑子都顶得一团乱，下意识地回答：“好热，好满——”

帕西又低语了一句，这一次他不确定是好话还是坏话了，他被狠狠压住，一浪接一浪的快感令他动弹不得，大张着腿任由男人抽插搅弄到体内深处，他发出了更多声音，甚至分辨不了到底是哪里发出的了，身体里像下着一场夏雨，冰凉的雨点落在滚烫的土地上，融入泥土里，流进地层深处，帕西就是带给他这场雨的人。

帕西进入之前就被发掘到的那一处也被反复摩擦，他的感官一会儿集中在那里，一会儿集中在前端，一会儿又集中在心口，暖融融的感觉好像下一秒就要从喉咙口溢出。快感就像雨水，在他下身流动，他觉得自己要像那些绮梦醒来之后一样弄湿裤子或者床褥了，但是今天他已经发泄了三次，很难再勃起，可那股感觉却没有因为他不能给出物理上的反应而消失，而是聚集在了被进入的地方，被帕西的顶端来回刺激的那一点。

那些雨水变成了滚烫的岩浆，随着身体的动作流到最深处，在摩擦中再次沸腾，最终他从小腿到脚尖都绷紧，月亮爬升到夜空最高处，还未勃起的性器缓缓溢出混着透明粘液的精液，滴在了痉挛的小腹上。

这种感觉亦是前所未有，骨盆酸软，一路麻到了脚趾，本该是欲望聚集处的地方却毫无知觉，这让他觉得自己失禁了——他的颈椎也没力气，勉强低下头，看到自己垂向一侧的阴茎，白浊的液体顺着小腹的弧度斜斜流向腰侧。

帕西停下了动作，用怜爱的眼神看着他。好一会儿他才回过神来，却依旧不知所措，眨了眨眼，生理性泪水从眼眶里溢出来。帕西用拇指揩去他的眼泪，将他黏在前额的碎发拨开理顺，亲亲他的额头，沿着鼻梁一路亲吻到嘴唇。

他还在大喘气，莹白的胸膛起起伏伏，帕西的吻也落在他的心口。

随即身体里的那根东西缓缓抽出，即使是第一次他也明白帕西的欲望没有得到纾解，疑惑地嗯了一声。帕西只是抽来浴巾擦掉他肚子上的体液，没有多余的动作，下一步便是翻身下床，摸摸他的脑袋，让他休息一会儿。

“但是你还没有……”

忒修斯抓住了帕西的手，这太不矜持了，他明白，然而在帕西瓦尔面前也没必要顾忌这些了。

美国人转过身来，毫不掩饰身下还抬着头的器官：“没关系，我可以处理。”

他又开始词不达意：“我也可以，我是说，继续，或者别的方法——”

帕西瓦尔扬起了眉毛。

在他的一再要求下，帕西让他用手帮自己解决；帕西清理床铺的时候他终于有胃口，把桌上的点心一扫而空。再度沐浴之后帕西送他回他的卧室，在床边守着直到他睡着。

而他依旧惦记着帕西的承诺，给他晚安吻时帕西说，下次教你别的事情。他已经开始期待黎明的到来了。

窗外，夜风轻拂，夏天似乎漫长没有终点。


End file.
